


Raven Conquers Remnant

by LadyBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Harems, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBranwen/pseuds/LadyBranwen
Summary: Raven Branwen, Leader of the Branwen Tribe, is lonely and horny. With her ability to open portals, she decides to claim what she wants, which happens to be every fertile female in Remnant and Beyond.





	1. Raven's Plan Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Underline = Warning/Triggers
> 
> Bold/Underline = Time Skip
> 
> Italic = Thoughts
> 
> Bold/Italic = Text/Reading

 

  Raven Branwen stood naked her tent with the canvas flap sealed tight, reflected in a full-length mirror was a sight very few had seen...and even fewer that were still alive. A curvy, muscular body with nearly flawless, pale white skin, multiple scars that sat barely visible decorated her body. Firm E cup breasts that thanks to her Aura were kept from sagging even after they had filled with milk, arms and toned set of abs that showed her dedication to her body, and finally a large, firm rear. She was every bit a man's perfect 'MILF'...except for two things, the hanging sack of apple-sized balls and the erect member that stands more than a foot tall.

  Turning around, Raven smirks at the sound of her Scroll dinging and she picks it up from her desk,  ** _Your plan is motion. Fall was taken by Her._**  A sigh of relief comes from beside her and Raven shakes her head. "You think this means you're off the hook?" She grabs the woman by the hair and forces her to the ground on her knees. "I told you back when we were in Beacon, you are mine...and you thought that blonde idiot getting them would stop me?" Pulling the woman by her hair to the tip of her erect cock, the bandit leader just smirks.

  "Rae-Mistress, I'm s-sorry," the shorter woman says, her cheeks stained with tears, "She is your dau-Ow!" She is cut off by the sound of pain and the slap of Raven's hand across her face.

  "Oh, my dear little flower. That is two mistakes...and you're so close to losing the chastity I've had you in for the last twelve years." She grabs a remote with a blue snowflake on the back from her desk, turning the dial all the way and causing the woman to moan out. Raven grabs her by the head and shoves her down on the shaft, "I might even let you see your daughter soon...I think you've earned it, Summer."

** Several Hours Later **

  After getting dress, Raven takes one last look at her unconscious pet, the lovely little Rose that had once been her team leader was passed out on the soft silk sheets of her bed. She runs her hand through the woman's hair, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead before grabbing the mask from the bedside table and slipping it over her face. Slicing her sword through the air, a red and black portal opens and she leaves through it...ready for her first conquest in the Kingdom of Vale...

 


	2. Little Rose Facial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-Con, Rough, Underage, Choking

 

  Raven sat in the ice cream parlor without her mask on, the front of her outfit pulled down enough to show off her cleavage and her sword hanging at her side. Her target apparently going to arrive soon, with this being a favorite spot of her's. Right as the bandit woman finishes her soda, a young woman with red tipped black hair covered by a red hood. The girl walks over to the counter and smiles at the man, "Can I get a strawberry sundae, please?" She asks with an adorable smile. A smile that had Raven regretting the tightness of her clothes.

  The bandit leader stands up and walks over to the counter beside the girl, though not even sparing her a glance. The younger girl looks up at Raven, her cheeks going pink as she spots the woman's cleavage, quickly looking away before she is caught staring . "A glass of warm milk and a chocolate chip cookie." She glances at Ruby, "And whatever she wanted." Raven pulls out a couple hundred lien and hands them to the guy after making sure her young reaper wasn't looking, attached to the top was a note,  _We never came in here._

  After getting their desserts, and Raven receiving a disgusting look from the man, the two sit down together at a table. "Thanks! I don't have a lot of money...but my dad and uncle are huntsmen and they give me an allowance, but I spend it so much on Crescent Rose that I don't realize I can't buy foo-"

  "Rose, take a breath. It's okay to pause between thoughts." Raven says with a kind smile, one that draws a smile out of the other girl.

  "Sorry! Let me start again. Hi, I am Ruby Rose and I attend Signal, you are?" Ruby extends her hand across the table.

  "I am Raven Byrne, World Class Huntress, it is lovely to meet you." She takes the girl's hand, but instead of shaking it, she presses a kiss to her knuckles causing Ruby's face to turn a dark crimson.  _Dust, I love the innocent ones._

 

20 Minutes Later

  The door closes behind them and the pair slowly makes their way down the sidewalk, the shattered moon above them. Ruby stops for a moment to cover her mouth as she yawns, and Raven walks over to her to place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Ruby?"

  "Yeah, just a little tired," Ruby admits, leaning against the woman. "I guess I shoul-" The girl slumps forward, Raven swooping down to catch her as she smirks. Her hand stroking over the girl's back as she lifts her up onto her shoulder, the bandit woman pulling her sword out and walking through a portal to a new location.

 

The Next Day

  Ruby groans as she wakes up, looking around as she feels soft, warm blankets wrapped around her. She frowns as she rolls over right into a pair of warm pillows, snuggling her face against them. "Oh my, just like your mother, hmm?" A familiar voice taunts her, Ruby pulling away from the 'pillows' to see Raven laying beside her covered in a black silk sheet. "Whats wrong? Not a fan of women?"

  Scrambling to get off the bed, Ruby presses herself against a concrete wall and shakes her head. "Ah! What are you doing in my bed?"

  Raven sighs, slipping the sheets off to stand completely naked in front of Ruby. "Your bed? After one night you already want to claim it as yours?" As she chuckles, Ruby looks around the room, the walls made of concrete with no windows or any visible doors. An archway leads to a bathroom with a polished marble floor. On the bed was a large fuzzy red blanket and black silk sheet, the former Ruby had apparently been wrapped up in.

  The bandit woman walks towards the cowering girl, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to the ground. "Make this easy, and I let you go. Struggle or resist, and I send you back to Taiyang with a new little family member."

  Ruby quickly nods, "O-okay." She lets out a small squeak as Raven slaps her across the face.

  "You will address me as ma'am or mistress. Am I understood?" She asks before turning and walking over to the bed, grabbing her Grimm mask and putting it on before she returns back to Ruby. The young girl quickly nods, tears running down her cheeks as Raven slowly pushes the fat head of her cock into the girl's small mouth. Grabbing her short hair, the bandit leader forces more of herself into the young huntress' mouth.

  Ruby gasps around the thick meat being forced down her throat, her vision becoming blurry as she smacks her hands against Raven's thighs to no effect. The older woman just continues to pound into her slobbering mouth and throat, pulling back often enough to keep the girl conscious. Her hips thrusting forward and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh as the weaker girl struggles to push her off.

  Raven grunts as she tightens her grip on the girl's hair and pushes herself all the way in, cutting off Ruby's air as she fills her throat. The younger huntress in training closes her eyes as her hands fall away, and with that Raven fills her up with her thick seed. Firing off two powerful jets of the creamy liquid into her and pulling out to shoot a final one onto her face as Ruby passes out.

 

  Ruby wakes up in her bed, her stomach feeling weird as she rolls over onto it and sitting up as she feels something drip from her cheek into her mouth. Across the room, Yang sits up and stretches her arms behind her, "Whats wrong with you? Had a nightmare?" She asks with a chuckle before turning and looking at her sister, covering her mouth when she sees her face covered in cum.

  "No. No! It was real!" Ruby says as she closes her eyes, pulling her hood over her face to cry. Yang stands up and runs to her sister's bed, sitting down beside her and stroking her back.

  "Ruby, sweetie, its okay. Who did this? What happened?" Yang asks, her eyes going from lilac to a crimson red.

  "Sh-she said her n-name was R-Raven Bryne..." Ruby says, causing Yang to frown at her sister.

  "Ruby, what did she look like?" Yang's eyes change back to lilac as she wipes the cum from her sister's face.

  "She was tall...with really long black hair and she had pale skin...b-big breasts and a l-l-large cock." She sniffles as she leans against Yang. "I-I need to go shower!" She stands up, pulling away from Yang to run to the door of their room. "Oh, and she had a Grimm m-mask." She says before running down the hallway.

  "Fuck..." Yang lifts her hand with Raven's cum covering it. _...Did mom really make all this?_ She leans forward and licks the cum from her hand. Her other hand reaching into her yellow boyshorts to fish out her thick seven-inch cock, slowly jerking off as she sits on her sister's bed eating her mother's cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chances are, Yang will be Chapter 4 or 5, as I want to save that for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see Raven take a specific woman/girl? Comment who you want to see!  
> (And yes, outside of RWBY can be suggested...it's not like it specifies her portals can't open between worlds.)


End file.
